


Put a Ring On It

by natacup82



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natacup82/pseuds/natacup82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint, Natasha and a wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put a Ring On It

**Author's Note:**

> Comment fic for sinuous_curve who prompted Clint/Natasha. wedding.

"Are you sure no one else can do this?" Clint asks tugging at his bowtie. 

Natasha slaps his hand away and straightens the tie, "I don't trust anyone else to have my back on this mission," She glares at him, "Stop whining about it."

Clint stares at her and Natasha stares back. In the time he's known her she has never backed down and this is not going to be the exception. Clint groans, "Fine, but I reserve the right to bitch about this later. At length."

"Noted, now get in position."

Clint nods and heads out and takes his place. 

*

The music starts and everyone in the church stands. Clint does a quick scan of the crowd, he doesn't spot anyone who looks out of place but ground level isn't where he can see at his best. 

The doors at the back of the room open and Natasha walks in wearing a long white gown with silver flowers down one side. She smiles, one of those rare real smiles she seems to save for those times when things are good and for a second Clint can't breathe. For a second Clint wishes this was real, that they were in a church filled with friends instead of SHIELD agents and potential enemies; that this was something they could have. 

Natasha makes it up to the altar, takes his hand and leans forward, "Ivanov is in the third row, looks like he's gonna take his shot during the procession after the vows."

"How do you want to play it?" Clint asks. 

"Convincingly fake our vows and then take him out before he can get his weapon." Natasha pauses, signals the SHIELD agent playing Maid of Honor.

Clint says, "Next time we should do this for real," and at Natasha's raised eyebrow, "There are presents and you get to be drunk all day."

"I'll keep in mind," Natasha says and then, "Are you ready?"

Clint nods and Natasha says, "Follow my lead."

"Always," Clint says.


End file.
